Juegos Mentales
by La Alquimista Enana
Summary: Él estaba ahí encerrado en esas paredes donde se respiraba el olor a sangre. Ella estaba junto a él recordando el olor a esa noche... Ambos pelinegros cometieron un crimen en común al ser obligados por una banda de narcotraficantes a cargo de Orochimaru y al realizar este crimen los acusan de locos Nuevo proyecto :) pasen, lean y espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola ^^ pues Gray (Gris) y yo les traemos un nuevo proyecto, esto se me ocurrió un día tocando piano y pues me acordé de hoy al estudiar música para un examen de mañana :/**

_**G: Realmente me asusté al ver como la Enana empezó esto tan loco pero realmente me ha gustado la idea en que logramos trabajar para este fic**_

**Aclaraciones: Este fic realmente no se basa ni en el anime ni en el manga, realmente es como una mescla entre un mundo alterno (un poco) y el mismo mundo de Naruto ya que todavía tienen la habilidad de realizar jutsus, etc pero digamos que la historia de ser ninjas cambió radicalmente. Tal vez los per****sonajes sus actitudes tengan un cambio y conserven algunos, también eeeem *trata de pensar* pues creo que eso es todo**

**_Sin más por el momento les dejamos esto por aquí_**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**Juegos Mentales**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Ataque en el Psiquiátrico, salida de ese horrible lugar**

Ahí estaba él, encerrado en esas frías paredes donde se podía respirar el olor a sangre, dolor, desesperación y un ligero sentimiento de necesidad. Ahí estaba ella encerrada junto con él por algo que nunca tuvo intensión de hacer, respirando el mismo olor de terror y sufrimiento que respiraba aquél día. Esa noche fría y terrorífica se asimilaba al día en que la familia Hyuuga y Uchiha fueron exterminadas.

Lo cierto es que estar en un hospital psiquiátrico porque te creen un demente no es nada lindo, más si sabes que tienes a una compañera de habitación más enferma de lo que creen. Ella sabía muy bien como era asesinar, ella había matado a su propia familia al igual que él, esto lo hicieron ambos estando bajo efectos de una droga muy fuerte, tanto fue el trauma de verlos descuartizados que tuvieron un "ligero" trauma al cuál los acusaron de locos y le acreditaron a esto al saber que fueron ellos que asesinaron a los dos clanes más importantes de toda la aldea.

Ambos jóvenes, tan parecidos físicamente pero a la vez tan diferentes iban caminando por los pasillos de la institución mental intentando escapar, buscando una salida de ese lugar donde hace poco tiempo unos ladrones habían entrado y asesinado a varias personas. Ellos no tenían la culpa de estar ahí encerrados fueron prácticamente obligados a asesinar a su familia, era eso permitir que un tal Orochimaru destruyera la aldea que tanto aprecian.

Seguramente iban a culparlos a ellos, por eso escapaban querían ir a la policía, querían "limpiar" su historial dando información de esa banda que los obligó a realizar tal atrocidad e informar lo que acaba de suceder esa noche.

Lo bueno de que estés en _ese _instituto mental, es que apenas llamas a los números de emergencia, la policía y la ambulancia llegan dependiendo que sea lo que se les informe. Apenas encontraron unos teléfonos públicos dentro de ese horrible lugar marcaron.

-Unos ladrones entraron, huelo a sangre creo que han asesinado a varia gente ayuda por favor-Habló un poco asustado el azabache

_-Enseguida la ayuda estará allí-_Contestó la mujer del otro lado del teléfono

El muchacho de 20 años jodidamente sensual y jodidamente loco como muchos lo llamaban, colgó el teléfono y espero junto a su compañera de habitación. Al principio no se hablaban pero su relación fue creciendo más al recordar que fueron compañeros en la escuela, él recordó como la muchacha acosaba a su ex-mejor amigo y muchas cosas más. Luego los encerraron juntos, los mandaban a terapia juntos ya que pues su "enfermedad mental" era la misma.

Ellos no tenía nada sólo que por el simple hecho de que confesaron que algo les decía que lo hicieran ya los catalogaron de locos, sus propios compañeros le habían dicho en la cara que se merecían morir, que es mejor que los mataran a que intentaran curarlos de su estúpido juego mental.

A los pocos minutos la policía y varias ambulancias se encontraban a las afueras de la institución mental, entraron y lograron encontrar a los pelinegros, unos médicos se los llevaron a las afueras mientras que la policía registraba todo el lugar. A los pocos minutos, los médicos sacaban varios cuerpos, y la policía había dado con el paradero de los ladrones, lo extraño es que de ser 4 ahora eran sólo dos así que la policía salió con los dos ladrones, los médicos salieron con los otros muertos, así es, sus compañeros se habían traicionado entre sí.

Realmente no les dieron mucha importancia a los otros que estaban hospitalizados, sólo dejaron a varios policías haciendo preguntas, etc. A Sasuke y a Hinata, al ser los que llamaron se los llevaron a la comisaría para hacerles preguntas y pues querían comprobar si estaban tan desquiciados como decían.

**Comisaría de Konoha**

Los jóvenes llegaron y se encontraron con el jefe de la comisaría, el ex-mejor amigo y ex-víctima de acoso de los muchachos.

-Uchiha, Hyuuga ¿qué sucedió ahí adentro?-Preguntó con cierto asco el rubio

Para él volver a ver a quién fue su mejor amigo y una de su amiga más tímida que ha podido conocer, le causaba dolor pero sobretodo _asco _recordar lo que ambos jóvenes hicieron con sus familias le causaba asco y un sentimiento de asesinarlos él mismo ¿cómo te sentirías tu si tu mejor amigo asesinara a la familia más cercana que has tenido? ¿cómo te sentirías tu si descubres que tu admiradora asesinó a su familia como si no le importara y sobretodo asesinó a su primo?, lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que Naruto ha sentido, Neji era una de las personas más importantes para el joven jefe de la policía, habían compartido mucho a pesar de su diferencia de edad.

-N-naruto-kun lo cierto es que Sasuke y y-yo e-estábamos y escuchamos unos ruidos, salimos y había un olor a s-sangre y varios gritos se escuchaban-

-Claro Hyuuga, matas a todo tu clan pero no se te quita lo tímida-Respondió con ironía el rubio -¡Quiero la verdad! ¿fueron ustedes no es cierto?-

-Dobe, te está diciendo la verdad, nosotros salimos a revisar y en eso nos topamos con lo que suponemos que era uno de los ladrones, nos amenazó con un cuchillo que si nos quedábamos ahí también nos iba a matar, luego ese tipo desapareció y Hinata y yo escapamos por otro pasillo-

-Mira Uchiha no vuelvas a llamarme _dobe _eso era cuando no eras un maldito bastardo desquiciado, espero que me estén diciendo la verdad, así que continúen-

-L-luego más gritos se escucharon, el olor a sangre aumentaba arg-Se quejó Hinata-No recuerdo más, todo me da vueltas, creo que luego de eso Sasuke y yo arg-Se volvió a quejar la muchacha

-Hinata no te esfuerces recuerda que estos malditos luego nos dicen locos de nuevo-

-Continúa tu Uchiha y cuida tu vocabulario-

-Como Hinata no recuerda, después de que escapamos de ese pasillo, pasamos por varias habitaciones, estaban vacías pero con varias cosas fuera de su lugar, se puede notar que esos tipos estaban buscando algo y no sabemos que sea, total dentro de ese estúpido lugar sólo hay gente como _nosotros-_

-¿Y después?-

-Logramos ir al pasillo del 2 segundo piso donde habían unos teléfonos y ahí es donde logramos llamar, después de eso más gritos se escucharon pero estos eran departe de supongo que los dos ladrones que asesinaron y luego ustedes nos encontraron y pues henos aquí-

-Bien, al parecer todo lo que dices es cierto, a que tenemos los videos de seguridad-

-Entonces ¿por qué si teniendo los malditos videos nos interrogas como si esperaras que confesáramos y lograr encerrarnos?-Reclamó furioso Sasuke

-Porque quiero ayudarlos, aunque sean unos bastardos, ustedes fueron importantes para mí además la gobernadora me dijo que tenía que averiguar más sobre lo que pasó la noche en que "una banda de narcotraficantes los obligarán a asesinar a sus familias"-Esto último lo dijo con un claro sentido de burla

-Mira imbécil si quieres que hablemos sobre eso, primero deja de tratarnos como desquiciados, no lo somos y segundo ten respeto si tanto dices que nos quieres ayudar entonces muestra respeto y deja tus bromitas para después-

-Sasuke, por favor no te enojes-Dijo preocupada la muchacha

-Awwww los loquitos se aman que tierno, lástima que son un basura-

-Naruto-kun, por favor si en verdad quieres ayudarnos deja tus comentarios e insultos para después, suficiente teníamos con el desprecio de nuestras familias y ahora el de toda la ciudad-Dijo firme y enojada la muchacha.

-Bien pero hablaremos mañana por lo tanto, tengan, es ropa limpia, entrando al pasillo de la derecha en la segunda puerta están los baños así que aséense y dormirán esta noche aquí no se preocupen estarán vigilados así que no se pasen con sus muestritas de cariño-Habló con indiferencia el rubio, entregándole la ropa a ambos pelinegros

-Naruto entre Hinata y yo no hay nada más que una simple amistad-

-A-así es Naruto-kun-

-Como sea sólo lárguense y déjenme descansar estoy harto de ustedes, y Sakura-chan debe estar preocupada-

-Me imagino que después de lo que pasó hace seis meses, lograste enamorarla ¿cierto?-

-Así es-Contestó cortante

Después de eso, ambos jóvenes se fueron a asear y Naruto se retiró de la comisaría para ir al departamento que compartía con su actual novia. Después de que se cambiarán, se fueron hacía donde hace unos minutos se encontraban, los guardias les indicaron que dormirían juntos en una celda que tienen en caso de que algunas personas se porten mal mientras esperan a que lleguen por ellos y paguen fianza o algo así.

**En la celda**

-Hinata ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor-Dijo sentándose en la cama a la par del Uchiha

-Cómo me gustaría quemar este lugar con sólo hacer un genjutsu, lo haría de no ser por el maldito sello que le impusieron a mi Sharingan-Dijo un poco frío pero melancólico joven

-Créeme, a mi me gustaría eliminar el chakra de más de uno usando el Byakugan pero al igual que tu, mis ojos están sellados-

-Odio este mundo, lo único que hago es ver a mí alrededor y darme cuenta de que el mundo estaría mejor sin ciertas personas-

-Sasuke tengo miedo-Dijo Hinata acostando su cabeza en el hombre del ojinegro

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-

-Le tengo miedo a que todo lo que ellos digan sea cierto, ¿y si en verdad sí estoy loca? ¿qué pasa si lo que pasó con ese Orochimaru fue mentira y no me drogó y lo que mató a mi clan fuera mi impulso?-Sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente

-Hinata, sabes muy bien que todo lo que ellos dicen es mentira, claro como ellos no tuvieron que lidiar con ese bastardo, no saben lo que es que te droguen y te obliguen a matar a tu familia; todavía me duele y siempre me dolerá y todo eso lo hicimos por proteger esta maldita aldea, que al final todos son unos mala agradecidos que nos miran con desprecio-

-No quiero que sea verdad, no quiero-Dijo dejando caer unas lágrimas en su rostro

-Y no lo será, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo Hina, recuerda que a pesar de que nos traten así nosotros siempre estaremos para apoyarnos, mira tu has sido la única en estar a mi lado y no sólo por compartir habitación conmigo porque perfectamente no hubieras hablado en estos seis meses-Le limpió las lágrimas a su mejor amiga

-Gracias Sasuke, realmente si estaría loca de no ser por ti-Le dedicó una sonrisa que hace mucho no se le veía

-Hmp como sea, el lado bueno es que logramos salir de ahí aunque sea por un momento-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, no tenían pensado dormir esa noche les recordaba al día en que los _juegos mentales _de Orochimaru habían comenzado.

* * *

**Pues espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, me dio miedito haciéndolo ya que realmente no tengo idea de dónde salió, me sorprendí**

_**G: Lo bueno es que nos gustó y realmente espero que quede bien**_

**A los fans de "Donde el amor empieza" Les pedimos disculpas por el gran atraso para publicar el otro capítulo pero realmente no sé como seguir la historia, tengo un gran estancamiento, les pido ser paciente onegai muy pronto me motivaré**

**Alimenten al lindo cuadrito de review y me dicen como quedó este primer cap, recibimos bombas, **

**críticas tomatazos dulces, etc.**

**Los queremos ^^**

**Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante**

**Chau Chau**


	2. Chapter 2

-limpia el polvo existente- ¿Será que hay alguien vivo por aquí? Pues hola! No me maten ¿sí? al fin salí de vacaciones después de un duro trimestre en el colegio así que tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Mi sexy alter ego y yo los hemos extrañado mucho fans así que les traigo nuevo capítulo de Juegos mentales *suena música de comercial*

Bien éste capítulo lo escribí en base a la melodía del OST de Bleach "A Requiem" y "Shadow's Masquerade"

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El recuerdo Hyuuga**

Como tenían planeado, ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba dispuesto a dormir, de vez en cuando Sasuke cerraba sus ojos meditando Hinata caminaba por la celda, otras veces Sasuke era quien se ponía de pie se acercaba a las rejas de la celda y apoyando su cabeza contra éstas, eran como las tres de la mañana y Sasuke decidió sentarse en la cama que había en la celda, Hinata lo imitó.

-U-Uchiha-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Hinata ya te he dicho que deja a un lado los formalismos, claro ¿qué sucede?-

-Lo siento Sasuke, quería preguntarte si ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos con Orochimaru?-

-Realmente no mucho, pero sí puedo recordar lo que pasó después que el tal Hidan y Kakuzu nos llevaran a los respectivos distritos de nuestros clanes-

-Yo yo sí lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo cuando Hidan me obligó a entrar a la mansión de mi clan, cuando hizo un jutsu en el cual perdí el control de mi cuerpo-Su voz sonaba quebrada-Cuando llegué dónde mi padre le dije todo-

-¿Y qué es todo?-

**Flashback**

-Padre-

-¿Qué sucede Hinata estoy muy ocupado?-

-Yo sólo quería hablar con usted-

-Adelante pero no tarde-

-Bien para empezar quiero decirle que gracias a usted mi infancia y lo que llevo de mi adolescencia ha sido una completa mierda-

-¿Qué?-Se volteó a mirar a su hija

-Sí así es, usted ha hecho que los señores del consejo me odien, me cataloguen de una persona no apta para ser la heredera, una persona débil, ¡mi propia hermana me odia y ni siquiera sé dónde está porque no se comunica del todo conmigo!-

-Hinata ten respeto de tu padre-

-Quiero que sepas que aunque hayas hecho de mi vida una mierda aun así te quiero y siempre te voy a querer-

Una sombra misteriosa aparece detrás de Hinata y Hiashi se pone alerta.

-Hinata-chan hazlo-

-N-no lo voy a hacer-

Su padre empezó a notar un cambio de chakra en su hija y escuchó su llanto

-Hinata-chan recuerda lo que él te hizo, no te preocupes después iremos por tu primo-

-¡No l-lo haré!-

-¡Hazlo!-Ordenó Hidan

-Hinata ¿quién es él y qué es lo que quiere que hagas?-

-P-padre l-lamento esto p-pero ya n-no tengo control d-de m-mi cuerpo-Lágrimas salían del rostro de Hinata

Hidan hizo un movimiento de manos desconocido para Hiashi y Hinata perdió el control de su cuerpo, y así, la muchacha corrió hacia el líder del clan y lo atravesó con una katana, lo atravesó múltiples veces hasta que llegó Neji al escuchar sonidos en la oficina de su tío.

-Hinata-sama ¿qué sucedió?-

-¡Tú!-Se dio la vuelta dejando ver como caían lágrimas y una sonrisa cínica

-Uy pero qué tenemos por acá, mira Hinata-chan tu "hermano mayor" el que trató de matarte y el que te despreció más que nadie, y quiero que sepas linda, que todavía lo hace por más que sea tu protector aún te odia-

-N-neji nii-san a-ayúdame-

-¿¡Maldito qué le hiciste a Hiashi-sama y a Hinata-sama!?-

-Nada que ella ni su impulso no quisieran-Dijo burlón el miembro de la banda narcotraficante

-N-neji nii-san lo siento-

Hinata corrió donde su primo y como lo hizo con su padre, lo atravesó múltiples veces no antes de forcejar un poco con el Hyuga, Hidan disfrutaba viendo como la "débil" muchacha asesinaba a su primo dando por hecho que su encargo ya estaba hecho.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, ya fue suficiente dejarás vivos a los ancianos y a tu hermana, después de todo ellos no están en la casa-

Hinata lloraba con todas sus ganas mientras Hidan le dijo que era suficiente, había caído al piso quedando de rodillas y con su cabeza hacia abajo. Hidan no contaba con que los ancianos del consejo llegaran tan pronto y dejó a la Hyuga a merced de lo que le pudiera pasar, cuando los ancianos entraron a la oficina de Hiashi; los ancianos amarraron a Hinata y habían hecho contacto con Hanabi, ella llegó y entró a la oficina vio a su primo y padre así, su rostro serio cambió totalmente ahora mostraba una clara expresión de sorpresa mezclada con furia y mostraba unas claras ganas de llorar.

Se acercó a su hermana mayor, la vio llena de sangre, la sangre de su padre la de su prima y lo único que logró hacer fue escupirle en la cara con una expresión de asco, sus ojos a pesar de ser perlados se podía ver la rabia saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¡Me das asco!, ¿cómo te atreves a asesinar a nuestro padre y Neji? ¿acaso estás loca?-

-N-no fue mi culpa-Dijo en un tono poco audible y con su cabeza baja

-¿Cómo que no fue tu culpa eres imbécil o qué?-La abofeteó

-¡No fue mi culpa! Me obligaron a hacerlo, me drogaron, me trajeron hasta acá-Dejó caer de nuevo sus saladas lágrimas

-¿Pretendes que me crea esa historia? Eres una asesina no pudiste con la presión de ser la débil, la vergüenza de ésta familia y los asesinaste-

-Hanabi-chan no fue así, te digo la verdad un tal Hidan me trajo acá y me obligó-

-Nunca en tu vida se te vuelva a ocurrir llamarme, olvídate que tienes una hermana, olvídate que eres una Hyuga-

-Te digo la verdad-

Hidan se hizo presente en la habitación pero no mostraba su figura, a los ojos de todos era una sombra negra en medio de la habitación pero para Hinata se veía perfectamente su figura, veía su cabello plateado grisáceo, su túnica negra con nubes rojas que caracterizaban a la banda de Orochimaru.

-¡Hidan diles! Dígales que fue usted el que me obligó-Empezó a reír cínicamente

-No sé quién eres muchacha, pero hiciste un buen trabajo-Desapareció

-Vuelve acá, dígales que usted y Orochimaru me obligaron, dígales que iban a destruir Konoha si no lo hacía-Seguía riendo mientras más lágrimas

-Llévensela-Dijo la ahora líder del clan a la policía que acaba de entrar

Hinata gritaba mientras la policía se la llevaba a la comisaría.

**Fin Flashback **

Hinata al terminar de contarle esto al azabache empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Hinata, tranquila ya pasó-

-Sasuke es que es muy doloroso para mí siempre lloro en silencio, por lo menos sé que mi hermana puede llevar a cabo el clan aunque sólo esté a cargo de la segunda casa pero ella tendrá hijos, se convertirán en ninjas excelentes y la primera casa se restablecerá de nuevo, los ancianos la forzarán a que siga el código de honor en un clan-

-Itachi me dijo lo mismo cuando era pequeño-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Antes de que yo tuviera 1 año en la academia, él siempre me enseñaba cosas sobre lo que tienen que hacer los líderes del clan, me enseñó el código de honor, todos los primogénitos tienen que proteger el clan sobre cualquier cosa. Inclusive sobre su familia, yo nunca lo entendí pero después de todo lo que le hice lo logré entender. Logré entender el código de honor impuesto en un primogénito-

* * *

Hola mini ninjas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, alimenten al sensualito cuadro de Rewievs xD (?)

Recibimos críticas, bombas, tomatazos, intentos de asesinato por no publicar antes, etc.

**Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante**

**Besos y abrazos con mucho maní**

**Los queremos,**

**Gray y la Enana**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, no sé si alguien se acordará de mi alma -suspira- bueno Gray fue el que me motivó a publicar a pesar de todos lo sproblemas que he tenido y pues al fin encontré mi puerto USB oh sí ya puedo escribir muajaja

Bueno como a nadie le interesan mis problemas aquí les dejamos el cap

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Sasuke no es necesario que me cuentes como fue-

Sasuke hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado, continuó su relato con su cara inexpresiva de siempre. Él necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacar esa amargura aunque no lo demostrara.

-Mis padres, oh mis padres mi madre era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, personalidad dulce, segura pero a la vez callada. Una mujer maravillosa recuerdo su olor, un olor a lavanda con su cabello largo y negro, sus facciones delicadas como una porcelana. Oh madre tan gentil, te amé tanto claro que sí pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles ante él y ahora no sé dónde estás, dónde estás, estás quedando. No volví a vrte desde hace6 meses que estoy ahí metido-

-¿Quién es ese él?-Dijo casi en un susurro que según ella, él no escuchó

-Mi padre-Dijo el Uchiha con miraba perdida

Se mantuvieron un tiempo callados hasta que se animó a seguir hablando.

-Kakuzu fue un maldito, usó un tipo de jutso en mí desde el comienzo. Estaban todos ahí juntos, los maté a ellos juntos le hablé a todos-

Hinata escuchó atentamente al relato.

**Flashback**

El azabache fue arrastrado por Kakuzu hacia el Distrito Uchiha, donde lo obligó a entrar en su casa.

-Hazlo mocoso-

-No lo haré tendrás que obligarme-

-De acuerdo-El miembro de la banda hizo un movimiento extraño de manos para Sasuke, uno que no conocía del todo y Sasuke perdió el control

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron oscuros, más oscuros de lo que son. El azabache entró a su casa caminando sin ganas, podía observarse su cuerpo tenso y sudaba frío, llegó a la sala y vio que no había nadie enn esa parte de la casa, él volvió a salir y fue para otras casas del distrito y tan rápido como entraba a la casa de los habitantes salía de ahí, asesinando rápido a cada uno de los habitantes.

Había exterminado a todos tan rápido que Kakuzu estaba impresionado ante el potencial del chico. Lo cierto es que él sólo contra todo un clan era digno de admirar, definitivamente Orochimaru debería estar orgulloso del poder de Kakuzu al lograr incrementar su poder casi al 1000% pensaba. Por último llegó a su casa, entró lleno de sangre su cara más pálida de lo que es, mirada fría y perdida en la nada. Así se topó con su madre que pego un grito al verlo entrar en la cocina. Itachi y Fugaku entraron en pánico y bajaron rápido al escuchar el grito de Mikoto viendo a su hijo así.

-Sasuke-chan ¿qué ocurrió? ¿qué es esa sangre?-

Sasuke no contestó lo cual asustó más a su madre pero antes de poder seguir hablándole a su hijo menor Kakuzu apareció detrás de Sasuke como una sombra, haciendo entrar en alerta a los hombres de la casa.

-¿Quién eres?-Comentó Fugaku

-Eso no es algo que le importe imbécil-Ese comentario hizo hervir la sangre de líder

-Mire señor más respeto-Intervino Itachi antes que su padre hiciera algo

-No te metas-

-Sasuke ¿quién es él?-Volvió a intervenir Itachi

Sasuke reaccionó cuando Kakuzu colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo llamó.

-Mini-Uchiha cuéntales a tus padres lo que acabas de hacer, anda-

Sasuke logró salir de su asombro e intentó atacar al miembro de Akatsuki, pero antes que lo dañara, Kakuzu supo contrarrestar el ataque y dejarlo inmóvil, Itachi se movió junto con su padre después de dejar a tras a su madre pero antes de poder hacer algo habló.

-Se mueven un paso más y mini-Uchiha muere-Dijo colocando una pistola en la cabeza del azabache menor

-Tsk-El típico monosílabo sonó por ambos hombres mientras veían a su hijo/hermano tratar de moverse-

-Lo mismo para ti te mueves y mueres-Detuvo su intento de moverse

-Sasuke-chan-

Kakuzu le dio la pistola al menor e hizo un movimiento de manos parecido al que hizo Hidan con Hinata y Sasuke no supo nada más de eso.

-Mini-Uchiha al frente tienes a tu padre el ser que nunca ha apreciado tu esfuerzo en todo lo que hagas para el clan en tus habilidades ninja, el ser que a pesar de ser tu padre nunca te ha apreciado-

-¡Cállate! ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!-Interrumpió Fugaku

Continuó hablando -y tienes a la persona que te ha quitado todo derecho de ser alagado por tu padre, tu estúpido hermano mayor- Sasuke apretó la pistola con sus manos tratando de contener la furia contenida –te ha opacado por casi 16 años piensa en cómo te sientes en este momento mini-Uchiha-

Sasuke levantó su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa sínica y sus ojos negros vueltos color rojo, ese rojo característico de la sangre.

-Mini-Uhiha decide a quien matas primero pero hay órdenes de que no mates a tu madre así que decide, padre o hermano- En ese momento apareció otro miembro de la banda narcotraficante y amarró a Mikoto

-Dejen a mi madre en paz-

-Lo haremos pero cumple con lo que le prometiste a Orochimaru hazlo o los matamos a los tres-Dijo apuntando su cabeza con otra pistola mientras que el otro miembro de la banda hacía otra vez el mismo movimiento para que Sasuke dejara de reaccionar por su voluntad

-¡Hazlo!-Grito Hidan y el sonido de un disparo sonó

Al cabo de pocos segundos Itachi estaba tirado en el piso con un impacto de bala en su pecho y desangrándose, el sonido de las patrullas envolvió el lugar y empezaron a entrar a la casa. Otro disparo y otro cuerpo Uchiha caído, Fugaku había recibido el impacto en su cabeza y Sasuke reía, su madre estaba aterrorizada y llorando, gritaba como podía y eso condujo a los policías a llegar exactamente a la sala de la mansión.

-¡Itachi Fugaku!- Era lo único que se podía escuchar entre los llantos de la mujer

Kakuzu y el otro miembro veían complacientes mientras la policía se llevaba al menor de los Uchiha y éste tenía la cara de psicópata, otros oficiales se llevaron a Mikoto. Sasuke cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo lo último que pudo ver fue la pistola en su mano a los dos cuerpos y a su madre llorando, después de eso la policía se lo llevó a la comisaría no sin antes noquearlo y meterlo a la patrulla como criminal que lo acusaba.

**Fin Flashback**

-Sasuke- Fue lo único que articuló la Hyuga antes de acercarse a él

-¡No te me acerques!-Grito furioso el Uchiha

-P-pero-Fue interrumpida

-¡Que no te me acerques Hyuga no quiero tu compasión imbécil!-

-Y-yo lo siento mucho-

-No tienes que disculparte ellos tenían razón eres débil y estúpida-

-Sasuke- Las lágrimas que habían parado de brotar de sus ojos, volvieron a salir y con mayor rapidez

Hinata se quitó de la cama en donde hace pocos minutos están sentados y se sentó al otro lado de la celda en el suelo, empezando a llorar, así estuvieron unos minutos ninguno sin moverse Hinata llorando varios oficiales estupefactos al oír lo sucedido con ambos clanes y ver la pequeña pelea o la rabieta del Uchiha. Esto definitivamente Naruto lo sabría.

* * *

Realmente es el peor capítulo que he escrito, está corto muy corto y bueno odio como quedó pero espero que para el otro, logre actualizar más rápido y que más largo y mejor. En el próximo cap los volveré locos un rato pobres de mis hijos Sasuke y Hina se verán afectados por ¿violencia, maltrato, acusaciones aún más falsas (por el momento)? Sólo en el próximo capítulo de Juegos Metales.

Dejanos un review con una bomba, cuchilla, abrazo, comida porque muero de hambre a las 3:00 de loa madrugada ._.

Tu comentario me hace feliz :3

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi otro fic SasuHina "Antología" me alegro que les haya gustado y a los que no lo han leído los invito a hacerlo y a los que lo leyeron y no les gustó pueden irse a comprar un gato c:

**Que no se los coma una gelatina de uva gigante**

**Los queremos**

**Chau chau,**

**La Alquimista Enana y Gray fuera**


End file.
